masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Quell Satch
|ethnicity= |homeworld= |eras= *The Great Galactic Revival |born= 2246 CE |died= |gender= Male |height= 195.1 Cm (6.4 Ft) |weight= |skin= Black |eyes= Red |hair= |physical= |mental= |medical= |augmentations= |class= Prothean Archaeologist |specializations= |talents= |powers= |weapons= |armors= |equipment= |affiliation= |service number= |rank= |occupation= *Archaeologist |loyalty= |conflicts= }} Quell Satch was a scientist, working alongside Roy Albrighton and Olassia Amore on board the MSV Aetherius. He is a minor character in COSG: The Dark Heart. Biography Doctor Quell Satch was an experienced, and eccentric scientist, and technician. He signed up with Doctor Roy Albrighton's research team in 2270 CE, as they pursued the Heart of Vey'Kosa. He joined the crew of the MSV Aetherius along with the research team the following year, and they set out for the Terminus Systems, on the edge of the Terminus Systems. They reached the snow covered world of Zerxia quickly after the journey began, the first navpoint of the research team, as it held clues to the existence of Vey'Kosa's lost city. After they reached the ancient encampment via rovers, they located the bunker, and Quell discovered it was still powered, however they became sealed by a stasis field and trapped. Security guards Taylor McClellan and Nidel Aekso were left outside, and attempted to find the power source of the field, but they were attacked by an Utha beast. Taylor managed to kill the creature, but not before it fatally wounded Nidel. He then freed the others, and shortly after, Quell and the team headed deeper into the bunker. Once inside the bunker, they discovered it to be filled with Cryopods, which Quell confirmed were inactive, but he couldn't tell if they housed corpses or not. As they reached the main chamber, they discovered a locked observatory door, where Quell stayed behind with Lance Shaw as the others sought a way to open it. After Roy released the security lockdown, they entered the observatory, discovering the bunker was meant to hold 25,000 Protheans, who were also searching for the Lost fortress of Vey'Kosa, but they sought to use the power of what they called, Vey'Kosa's Dark Heart against the Reapers, as they already held the key to the Heart. However, the Director of the bunker became indoctrinated, and prevented the plan from every happening. Roy opened the vault, and attempted to retrieve the key, but was burned by the barrier around it, instead, Olassia tried. She succeeded due to her biotics, but after touching the device it collapsed, and fused into her. Quell scrambled to scan her, discovering her vitals were all okay, but the encryption form the key was now one with her, she was the key. After returning to the Aetherius, Quell continued to asses Olassia's situation. The crew then headed for Altakiril, one final pitstop before going to Numia on the Outer Rim. Quell along with the rest of the research team spent some time on the refugee laced world, handing out supplies and rations to the needy. They spent a day on the planet before departing for the Outer Rim, and after a week long journey, they reached Numia. However, as they prepared to land on the planet, the Aetherius was attacked by unknown assailants. Kasper ordered a full evacuation, and Quell, along with the ship's XO Iyra Aldonia, the medical officer Abigail Mangjeol, and a guard Kiara Espinoza, escaped via one of the ship's lifeboats. Description and Personality Trivia Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Minor Characters Category:Salarians Category:Scientist